


So-Called Str8 Grrrl

by Janeway_in_a_TARDIS



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, holtz is so oblivious, out and proud bisexual erin, they're both gay dears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway_in_a_TARDIS/pseuds/Janeway_in_a_TARDIS
Summary: "Abby and Patty were sure Holtz knew. The entire rest of the world knew. Between the flannels and the baseball tees and the little blue, pink, and purple keychain, it was impossible to overlook the fact that Erin Gilbert was a raging bisexual. Except apparently, Holtz somehow had."OrHoltz comes to a sudden realization in a bar.(Nothing to do with the song from the title, I promise. I've just always wanted to use it as a title oops)





	So-Called Str8 Grrrl

Abby and Patty were sure Holtz knew. The entire rest of the world knew. Between the flannels and the baseball tees and the little blue, pink, and purple keychain, it was impossible to overlook the fact that Erin Gilbert was a raging bisexual. Except apparently, Holtz somehow had. She had been using Erin’s supposed straightness as a way to block out her ever-growing crush on the physicist (not that that had been working all that well), but now...now she was stuck. 

The blonde had come to the realization about her friend in a bar, a few months after the almost-apocalypse. The Ghostbusters had decided to take the night off and go have some fun after having had a long week of fighting the new surge of ghosts in the area. At first, all was as it should be. The four of them just chatted in a booth as they finished off their first round of drinks. Then, things changed. Erin had gone to get the next round and hadn’t returned in a while, so Holtz went to check on her. 

As she neared the bar, she was greeted by the sight of Erin talking to a pretty blonde. The petite girl was obviously flirting with the physicist and Holtz smiled fondly and shook her head. She loved her friend to the ends of the Earth, but not noticing the flirting was rather oblivious, even for a straight girl. Holtz stepped up to save Erin from the woman’s advances. 

“Hey Er-Bear,” Holtz said with a winning grin, while subtly putting a protective arm around the taller woman’s waist. 

“Holtz, what are you-” Erin started, startled by the engineer’s sudden appearance. 

“Oh, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You had disappeared for a while and we wanted to make sure our drinks were still okay,” Holtz joked and winked at her. 

“Well, why don’t you take them over if everyone is so thirsty?” Erin replied with a nod to them and a slight edge to her voice. 

“Oh, I just wanted to-” Holtz said, trying again. 

“I think I’m going to keep talking to Lilly here, if you would _just take these back to the table_ ,” Erin repeated pointedly through gritted teeth. Suddenly, it clicked. Erin wasn’t being the oblivious straight girl. Erin wasn’t the anything straight girl. Erin was _flirting back_. Instantly, Holtz stepped back and grabbed the drinks before stammering an apology and darting back over to the other two women. 

When she got back she slammed the glasses back on the table and then just stood at the end of it, wide-eyed and panting. 

“Holtzy, baby, you okay? You look like, well, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Patty said, looking concerned at her friend. 

“Erin! And-and-and girl!” Holtzmann stammered, flapping her hands wildly. 

“Already? Daaaamn that girl has skills! She’s gotta teach me her ways!” Patty crowed. 

“Bu-but but _girl_!” Holtz stammered again with wide eyes. She leaned over the table towards her friends on her last word. 

“Yeah? So?” Abby said, raising an eyebrow. 

“She-she-what?!” Holtz squeaked. Realization dawned in Abby’s eyes. 

“Wait a minute. Don’t tell me you-oh my God, Holtzmann,” Abby said with an incredulous sigh as she put her head in her hands. Patty just burst into laughter. 

“Baby, you thought she’s straight? There’s no way! I thought you had at least some semblance of a gaydar!” Patty shrieked through her laughter. 

“But-But-But Erin is like the straightest person I know!” Holtz finally managed as she sat on the edge of the booth with a thump. 

“Oh honey, no,” Abby said, trying to sound kind but struggling not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “ _I_ am the straightest person you know-” 

“You’re ace,” Holtz pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

“ _Romantically_ ,” Abby said with a sigh. “But fine, if you want totally not at all LGBT, then _Patty_ is the straightest-” 

“Hey I had my own experimental phase! Girls can be hot too, man,” Patty shrugs innocently. 

“Jesus, are we all just queer here?” Abby exclaimed, throwing up her hands. “Why not just rename us the Gaybusters and be done with it! _My point_ is that Erin Gilbert is most certainly not, and never has been, straight.” 

Holtz dropped her head to the table with another thump. After a few minutes of wallowing in her own stupidity, she heard Patty whistle and start speaking again. 

“Whooo boy, Erin sure has a type.” 

"What?” Holtz asked, picking her head up just enough to follow her friend’s gaze. Erin and the blonde girl were now sitting at bar stools just within the group’s view. “What do you mean ‘a type?’” Abby and Patty once again turned to stare at Holtz like she had missed something big. 

“Baby. Don’t those big yellow glasses do _anything_? Open your eyes! That girl looks just like you!” 

Holtz opened her mouth to protest, but cut herself off as Erin said something to the girl and then ran back to the table. 

“Hey guys, I uh, I might be back a bit late tonight. Or, um, maybe tomorrow morning. I mean, uh, you know. You don’t have to wait up,” Erin said hurriedly as she gathered her things. Before they could respond, she grabbed her coat and had gone back to loop her arm with the blonde woman’s. 

“Get it, girl!” Patty cheered at Erin’s retreating form. She waved a hand in response, and then was lost in the crowd. Holtzmann once again let her head drop to the table. Abby sighed and stood up. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough for tonight. We should get Holtz home before she gives herself a concussion.” Holtzmann mumbled something incoherent in response and blindly followed Abby out the door. 

A few hours later, Abby and Patty had gone to bed, but Holtz couldn’t sleep. Instead, she opted to mess around in the lab for a while. She wasn’t really paying attention to her work, and was mostly just making noise, the clanks and bangs helping her think. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice the sound of the front door opening or Erin’s footsteps on the stairs. 

“Holtz? What are you doing here?” Holtmann jumped and cursed as the scrap metal she had been messing with slipped from her hand at the sound of Erin’s voice. She bent to pick it up as she answered. 

“Working. What about you? Girl, uh” her voice still stuttered over the word in relation to Erin. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Girl turn out to be a jerk or something?” 

“I just...wasn’t that into it, I guess. She said I seemed distracted, which I guess I was,” Erin looked slightly embarrassed at the admission. Holtz automatically went into protective best friend mode. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked, rounding the workbench to be closer to her friend. “Need to talk?” 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m just...tired I guess. Plus, well, it’s been a while since I’ve been with a girl, so I guess maybe I just needed to get used to it again or something? Because I mean there was Phil and then there was the almost-apocalypse and then there was….well...I’ve just had other things on my mind recently. Maybe you were right to try to stop me.” The physicist’s face got progressively more red as she spoke, and she couldn’t quite look Holtz in the eye. 

“Oh God, Erin I’m so so sorry about that,” Holtz ran a hand over her face in mortification. “I honestly didn’t even think you noticed she was flirting with you. I thought you were just being the oblivious straight girl who-” 

“Hold up, you thought I was straight?” Erin interrupts with a bark of laughter. 

“I had no indications otherwise!” Holtz squeaks, embarrassed. 

“Not even my keychain?” Erin says, holding up the aforementioned three-toned heart. She doubled over in laughter. 

“I thought it was just aesthetically pleasing!” Holtz whined, unable to keep the smile off of her face at the redhead’s mirth. Soon, both were clutching each other’s arms to steady themselves as they laughed. Eventually, Erin caught her breath and wiped her eyes. 

“Holtz…I mean, just _how_?” She asked, still grinning. “I’ve been out and proud since like middle school! During movie nights I drool over the same actresses you do!” 

“I don’t know! You just always have such a straight vibe! I’ve met straight girls who do that too! I just sorta assumed!” Erin just grinned and shook her head. 

“I’m going to go to bed, you dear oblivious person. This is too much excitement for me for one night.” 

Holtz giggled as she replied. “Yeah, I think you have a point. Goodnight, Erin.” Without thinking, the blonde leaned in and kissed the physicist’s cheek. For a moment, they both stood stock-still with matching expressions of shock. Finally, Holtz found her voice. 

“Oh my God, I’m so so sorry. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.” 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Erin breathed. “I kinda...well...I didn’t mind it.” Her cheeks pinked at the admission. Holtz brightened and took a leap of faith. 

“Could I maybe, um, kiss y-” She didn’t get to finish her question before Erin leaned in to answer it best as she could. As their lips met hungrily, suddenly neither of them were all that tired after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell with me on Tumblr @ravenfeathers01


End file.
